A memory device includes a memory cell operable so as to store a bit, i.e., ‘0’ or ‘1’, of data therein. The memory cell includes a fuse. When the fuse is blown or programmed, a bit, e.g., ‘1’, is stored in the memory cell. Otherwise, i.e., when the fuse is left intact or unprogrammed, a bit, e.g., ‘0’, is stored.